It's Okay When It's In A Three-Way
by BlessingNinjaPirate
Summary: Just because shit likes to cling to Tony, he and Loki have an unexpected participant in their less-than-innocent shenanigans. Mayhem ensues, but really, it could've all gone a lot worse. Loki X Tony X Steve Three-way slash! I'm actually proud!


_So basically, my mind's just been supplying me with endless Loki X Tony smut scenarios. This one just happens to feature Steve. I know I know, I should update my other stuff, but seriously, I can't help it, I'm having so much fun doing these quick one-shots! :D_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Nope, I don't own the Avengers. It wouldn't really be children/family friendly if I did. ;)_

_**Warning: **__Contains: Man smut (just in case that fact eluded you), explicit language, and the lot. Enjoy! :D_

* * *

_»◦◊◦«_

_**It's Okay When It's In a Three-Way**_

_»◦◊◦«_

* * *

Anyone who truly knows Tony Stark – genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist – will gladly tell you all of the man's shortcomings: from his self-destructive tendencies, to his snarky sarcasm, to his incapability to work productively with others (unless there were leggy blondes involved). Worst of all though, is his aptitude to find trouble in the deepest nooks and crannies of the universe.

Shit just loves to cling to him.

This is how he finds himself once again visited by the Norse God, Loki Laufeyson.

_"Intruder, sir,"_ J.A.R.V.I.S., ever the observant A.I. informs his master on the presence of their new guest.

"Why does your creation continue to regard me which such disdain? I was led to believe that we were bonding." The sorcerer strolls into the spacious living area, looking for all he's worth, a God. He graciously slides into one of the luxurious leather couches like it's the most normal thing in the world – sauntering into your enemy's abode and making yourself comfortable. Apparently it is because the other occupant doesn't even bat an eyelash at the incongruity of the situation. Tony struts from behind his bar, two glasses of Scotch whisky in hand. Amber treasures as he often refers the poignant liquid.

"You did throw me out of a window," He states matter-of-fact. "Faithful Jarvis here isn't the forgiving type. I should know, as I programmed him myself." He smirks down at the God as he offers him a drink.

_"Indeed, sir. Should I call the Avengers for back-up? Dr Banner has been itching to take out his frustrations on someone."_ The genius laughs at that.

The God visibly flinches, and Tony can swear that he can envision the manic grin his A.I. would be conveying if he had the correct facial features to pull off the expression. Oh, how he loves his creations.

"So, what brings you to this part of town, Loki?"

Tony knows why the God seeks him out, as it's always the same thing. Still, the sound of his own voice filling his ears is always an added bonus to the silence that settles around them. The magician seems to share this knowledge.

"What indeed, Stark?" Previous fear forgotten, Loki is filled with mischievousness once more. He's all bared teeth and twinkling eyes, and Tony's loathe admitting that that's exactly how he likes him.

"It's only been two days since your last booty-call. Miss me already, oh mighty Loki? I must be something special." He winks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he does so. He takes another sip of his whiskey, eyeing the God deviously. It's been a good year since they fell into this routine, but the genius remains cautious around the silver-tongued menace. He never quite allows himself to drink himself into a stupor. It wouldn't help him if Loki suddenly decides that his ass isn't worth the trouble of sneaking around anymore, and flings him out of a window. See? That won't do one bit.

The God's on him like stink on shit, clawing at his favourite black AC/DC tee. Tony grunts into the oral assault. His pink organ darts out and locks on Loki's, and it's all downhill from there. They lose themselves in a frantic mess of flying clothes and guttural moans.

Then it happens.

Tony pushes Loki of off him, and it's all he can do not to squeak in surprise.

"Uh, hi, Cap!" His heart's pounding beneath the arc reactor, trying to send him into cardiac arrest; anything at all to avoid the hell that's about to break loose.

_"You have a visitor, sir. Captain Rogers is here to see you."_ Tony groans and takes it all back. _"I'll go ahead and let him in, sir."_ He really hates J.A.R.V.I.S. He just knows that this has something to do with him threatening the A.I. with a new Southern accent.

The conniving bastard.

And all of a sudden, the possibility of JARVIS becoming SKYNET doesn't seem too insane a thought anymore.

"Thanks for that, Jay." His voice drips with sarcasm. If it can recognise the mockery in its creator's tone, and Tony swears that it does, the machine doesn't acknowledge it.

_"You're welcome, sir."_ Exasperated, the genius tries to cover his exposed torso. He pushes his trousers back up, grateful that Loki hadn't had the chance to rip off that article of clothing just quite yet. How the fuck is he supposed to bullshit his way out of this?

"So, capcicle… uh, yeah… so this isn't what it looks like. Hmm, not really…" The Captain's frozen on the spot, undoubtedly like the day he was fished out of the icy waters. Except he's blushing like a teenager in heat, and about two shades redder than a tomato.

Tony takes a second to worry about the man's health.

"Cap." Tony can see the other's throat contracting. Trying to form words that are lodged in his chest, and just because Tony's a sexually driven bastard without a brain-to-mouth filter, he says "You know, Rodgers, you don't just have to stand there and watch. By all means, join in if you like."

The billionaire sucks in a breath when he realises what has just come out of his mouth. He's expecting a punch; an indignant, but definitely manly shriek. More blushing perhaps, but certainly not _that_. Steve's still blushing like a virgin, which he probably still is, but that's not what catches the genius' attention. It's the very visible bulge Rogers' jeans are doing a pretty bad job of hiding, which by the way also seems to be growing, that has him blinking and gaping like a fish out of water.

And all of a sudden he's laughing; a hysterical sound that fills the entire room. It's not just him either. Loki's fallen from his spot on the chair in a fit of laughter; clutching his sides and everything because _of course_. This is just priceless. He's going to get it on with two Avengers and isn't that just ironic.

Captain Rogers is still the beacon of wholesome American value though, and unlike Tony, he has the strength and will to ignore his demanding libido.

That's what he thinks anyway.

"So, t-this, whatever this is… it's not Loki trying to stick his hands down your pants and rub your fucking d-dick raw?" He's panting at the end of his outburst and all Tony can think is _fuck _because Captain America is hot when he curses. And seeing how he's such a fearless fiend, why not see how far he can push it.

"Is it jealousy I detect there, cap? Do you want to rub it yourself? Or maybe you want me to stroke yours for you?" Steve is a blushing mess now, and Tony is having too much fun at his Captain's expense to really give a shit about the ramifications of his words. Consequences be damned, he's going for it.

He steps closer to the still statuesque Captain America, breathing pure sex into his ears.

"Or maybe you want something more. Like my hot mouth on your dick." A daring hand starts palming the ever growing bulge. Christ, that serum must've worked wonders from the man's joy stick. "Come on cap, seventy-something years without action. You must be aching for it." Steve groans audibly, and Tony thinks to himself, _'I can always blame it on the alcohol later.'_

He closes his mouth over Steve's, and every preconception of innocence that he thought shrouded the incorruptible man before him shatters like an illusion. Steve is pushing into him, growling fiercely and all-in-all just dominating and overpowering Tony with his much larger frame. He's already tearing into the smaller man's jeans before Tony even registers that someone else is assaulting him from behind.

Loki. Ah, how could he forget?

His mind registers that they're walking backwards, and he's sandwiched between a super soldier and a megalomaniac God. If he's dreaming, then Tony thinks that he doesn't ever want to wake up. Loki turns him around possessively and lifts the genius up, as if he weighs nothing. Tony's legs are quick to wrap around pale hips, and God, isn't friction just delightful. Different lips are covering his this time, cooler, but no less incredible.

They plop unceremoniously onto the chair he just vacated, and he's straddling Loki's lap. The God's obviously impatient because with a flick of his wrist, all their clothes are gone, including Steve's – scattered around the corners of the room. Tony groans into the fierce kiss because this seriously can't be reality. No way, José.

Steve's on him from behind this time, trailing kisses down his spine, and he's arching into every touch. For a virgin, Cap's pretty skilled with his tongue. Big hands are slowly snaking around his waist to grasp at his leaking phallus, except they just don't grip his. In his efforts, Steve ends up grabbing both Loki's and Tony's erections between his hand, stroking experimentally. The God's head snaps backwards and his hands are there to aid's Steve's. The three of them are moaning and panting, and Tony can't take it anymore.

Patience was never one of his strong suits.

"Someone needs to fuck me right this instant or so help me God, I'll do it myself." He can hear Steve gasping behind him, and his balls tighten at the share adulteration of the sound.

Loki's all magic fingers once more, and all of a sudden there's lube and condoms in his hands. Tony can admit that he's never been more anxious for anything in his life.

Before he can even snatch the contents from the God's hands, Steve is already doing unspeakable things to his entrance. Tony jerks, his body shuddering as pleasure wracks through him, because there is no fucking way that Steve Rogers, Captain fucking America has his tongue in his hole. He swears he's going to have to thank Clint because all those gay porn the archer forced him to watch are clearly improving his sexual prowess. Why he was watching porn in the first place and didn't just leave the room, Tony will dwell on that little fact later. When he isn't so overly stimulated.

"S-Steve, what the actual f-fuck?" Tony's shaking, and he's not trying to hide it. Loki's sinful mouth is nipping at his nipples, and trailing hot open mouthed kisses down his abdomen while Captain America is penetrating his butthole. With his tongue. Of course he's a grunting, moaning mess.

Christ, if his dad could see him, defiling his all time favourite hero. Okay, so it's not the best time to think of his deceased father. The billionaire promptly squashes that thought and just lets himself enjoy the ministrations his two lovers are inflicting upon him.

Two lovers. Geez, he's such a slut.

Still no regrets.

Cap's left his entrance, and that's definitely not a whine that's just escaped him. Definitely not a whine. Men don't whine. Steve and Loki must be communicating on some wavelength unknown to him because they're working together now. The God pushes him to lie flat on his back and he can hear the _snap _of the lube bottle opening and the distinct sound of a condom packet tearing. Big fingers are prodding at his entrance. Steve's fingers. He's ploughing that single digit in and out of Tony; morbidly fascinated as he watches his finger disappear and reappear out of his teammate's tight entrance. Steve moans because he can just imagine what that tightness will feel like when he's buried deep within. Not long now.

Impatiently, he adds a second, quickly followed by a third as he deftly stretches the other for all he's worth. The billionaires a whimpering mess below him and Steve's enjoying dominating the smaller man far more than he should. Wrapping a condom around his throbbing erection, and coating himself luxuriously with lube, Steve's sheaths his member into the tight heat.

It's scorching, and he's forced to draw deep ragged breaths to stop himself from pounding into the smaller man. Tony's pretty sure that he can see stars. All fifty from the flag swirling around his head, and that's perfectly fine with him. He doesn't think that he's ever loved America more than in this moment.

This is how patriotism should be inspired.

Loki's done watching innocent Captain America come undone. He started this rump, and damn if he was just going to sit and stare all night. He crawls over Tony as Rogers starts to pound into him. No restrain as he pulls his hips back, and slams it right back in.

The God's in a good position like this, staring into Tony's weeping cock while his is hovering over the man's face. He wiggles his hips a little, lets the genius take the hint as he swallows the man whole. Tony's groaning, but he's not oblivious to what the God wants, and before he can even think twice, he's gripping the red organ and letting it sink into his mouth.

The room stinks of sex and musk. The only sound in the room comes from skin slapping against skin, grunts, and moans. The tension's mounting rapidly. The trio are teetering on the precipice of cloud nine, and it's just a matter of time now before it builds, builds and spills.

Tony comes undone first, the double stimulation of Steve's vicious thrusts into his prostate and Loki's skilful tongue on his member pushing him over the edge. He explodes silently, body convulsing and seizing as his orgasm shakes through him, turning his core into goo; with so much vigour, the likes of which he's never felt before. He feels Loki swallow it all greedily, like he's been starved for weeks.

The God breaks apart next because even though Tony's riding out his orgasm, he's a good enough lover to know that he never stops until his partner(s) have also reached completion. He's sucking like his life depends on it, cheeks hollowing until he can feel the God's seed shooting into the back of his throat.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

Loki's biting on his inner thigh, hard enough to break skin, but he's healing it simultaneously with his magic, so Tony really can't really complain. The megalomaniac is purring like a sated cat, stretching languidly before plummeting atop his favourite enemy.

Steve's soldiers on, unwilling to let this moment end. He's so far gone, it's a wonder that he's able to muster the strength to keep moving. Even he has his limits, and watching Tony and Loki come undone, and looking replete pushes him into the abyss, too. He's swearing colourfully as he discharges his load, and they're shooting off with more force than any gun or weapon he ever fired.

They lie there for an inconspicuous amount of time, languidly enjoying what could only be described as the aftermath of something truly spectacular.

And because the world loves to hate our favourite resident genius,

"Man of Iron! Captain! LOKI! W-What is_ this_?" Thor's voice can only be described as _Loud, _although booming is a good contestant. Tony groans audible because seriously, how the fuck does this keep happening to him.

"I swear Jarvis, one of these days," He says as he glares bloody murder at J.A.R.V.I.S.' sensory camera in the corner of the room.

_"Should I not have let Mr Odinson in, sir?"_ J.A.R.V.I.S. has clearly been influenced by his maker. He's all smooth talk, feigned innocence, and snarky nonchalance now apparently.

"I'm so disabling you." And because they both know that the non-living sentient entity is practically Tony's insolent child, the empty threat goes unacknowledged.

"So…Thor, big guy – I can explain." Steve looks like he's just been slapped with his shield. He's that wide-eyed boy from Brooklyn staring on at the Stark Expo once more. He's looking between the room's other three occupants. Not knowing what to do, he feigns sleep.

_Seriously!?_

"Yeah, you've clearly got this, right, Stark?" Tony knows where this is going. "I've got plans to thwart, evil to scheme, and mischief to create."

"Don't you fucking dare!" And before he can even clutch onto the insufferable God, he's disappeared.

"Explain yourself, man of Iron." Thor's voice is booming and it reverberates throughout the room, and Steve decides that Tony can take the heat for this one. While the God's stormy eyes are trailed on the genius's naked skin, a lot longer than necessary if Tony has anything to say about it, Good ol' Cap makes his tactical retreat. Tony blinks a few times and sighs into the couch because _seriously._

Fuck Loki.

And fuck Steve, too.

* * *

_Heh, this is the second fic I've written in the last two days. I'm currently REALLY into the Avengers fandom!_

_What did you all think? Am I doing the Avengers justice? Please leave your comments! __**Reviews**__ are always LOVED! :D_

_I still take requests, so throw your pairings at me, and I'll make things happen!_

_Hope that you enjoyed! I'm going to take a shower now because I feel quite filthy after that! HA! :D_

Ninja~Pirate


End file.
